


What the fluff?

by PolarMagic97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarMagic97/pseuds/PolarMagic97
Summary: What happens when Kara has to reveal a fluffy secret?Part of the SuperCat Christmas in July 2020 collection
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	What the fluff?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genesiswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesiswings/gifts).



> Prompt: one s/o secretly adopts a pet 
> 
> My take on the prompt

Kara and Cat have been dating for a while now, but had yet to move into a place together. Cat, although never truly voicing her fears and worries, thinks the reason behind Kara not bringing it up yet is that Kara still is unsure if the relationship will be worth moving into the penthouse and giving up her ‘freedom’ and personal space.  
Kara, on the other hand, has a few things that she hasn’t told her girlfriend about. Due to the fact that Cat never really comes over to her apartment and Kara having the ability to be at Cat’s side within seconds, the former media mogul/CEO has yet to figure out the things that her super powered girlfriend is hiding.  
You see, Supergirl is well known in the animal rescue community, not only does she help with rescuing cats out of trees (including that one time she thought it was a cat, but turned out to be a snake named Fluffy, by the way, who even does that?), putting a stop to puppy mills and dog fighting rings along with helping the game and wildlife agencies with helping animals in distress or trapped. Along with all those great accomplishments, both Supergirl and Kara Danvers like to set aside a few hours each month to volunteer at the shelters and to help foster animals. So at random times, if you were to go to Kara’s apartment, you might find a puppy or a kitten that she is fostering. But what you would typically find Kara fostering would be the senior pets and those that have some difficulties finding a forever home due to things such as an amputated limb, blind/deaf or disabilities.  
Now she doesn’t foster animals as often as she did before she became Supergirl due to the time constraints, but every now and then she’ll ask the DEO to put her on standby so that she can still be able to help out as Supergirl, but only if truly needed so that she can give all her love and attention to the foster animals and her own pets.  
Yes, you heard that correctly, her own pets that her girlfriend of close to six months does not know about, and the only ones who do know happen to be her sister and her best friend Lena.  
You see, Kara has two pets, one was found and the other had spent most of his time in the shelter. The first one she adopted and has had the longest, which also happens to surprise most people (but not Alex, who sort of saw it coming since Kara told her about her childhood pets back on Krypton) was a partial Maine Coon that no one had wanted that she named Streaky.  
You see, a few weeks into taking up the mantel as the Girl of Steel, Kara went out to help control a small brush fire that had the right conditions to turn into a larger forest fire in the northern part of the state. Upon gaining control and putting the fire out, she surveyed the area for damages that she could help with. Laying in a small puddle of water, miraculously unharmed (yet a little underweight) under a car was a small little kitten.  
Crouching down to her knees, Kara stuck her hand out, fingers spread apart, for the kitten to sniff at. She was always fascinated by the rough, sandpaper texture that feline tongues possess. This kitten, although shaking like a leaf, was brave enough to sniff and then proceed to rub against her outstretched hand. After gaining the kitten's trust, Supergirl gently scooped the animal into her arms and walked back towards where all the first responders were gathered. Asking for directions to the local animal shelter/vet, Supergirl brought the small kitten in for a checkup and to see if she had belonged to anyone in the area.  
Unfortunately, she wasn’t chipped or even spayed so the vets determined that she was a stray. Of the course of all of this, Kara had already bonded to this small little animal who was all by herself in a strange place, relating to her first few days with the Danvers after she had landed and her cousin just dropped her off with some strangers and left.  
The workers suggested bringing the kitten to the animal shelter just down the road so they can put her up for adoption. Kara felt very conflicted about this, but knew that at the moment, as Supergirl, she couldn’t bring the kitten back with her to the DEO nor did she have a safe way to transport the animal.  
So, with a heavy heart, Supergirl surrendered the kitten to the shelter to see if she would be able to get adopted. But before she left, she gave the workers Kara Danvers’ contact information requesting that they contact her if the kitten was still in the shelter by the end of the month.  
Flash forward to the present, and the small little kitten who was all alone in life enjoyed lounging around in sunlight and long naps while also growing into her Maine Coon genetics, being slightly larger than a regular house cat.  
Thanks fully, Streaky likes to keep to herself and is a pretty chill and self sufficient cat, so Kara really doesn’t need to be too wary of leaving her alone when out on Supergirl duty. The only thing she has to worry about is keeping cat hair off of her clothing so her girlfriend doesn’t suspect anything going on until she figures out a way to tell her about the situation. Thankfully, the few times that she has been caught with cat hair on her super suit or clothing, she was able to write it off as a cat stuck in the tree incident.  
But eventually all good things must come to an end.  
About a month ago, Kara was contacted by one of the local shelters that she volunteers and helps foster for an dog that had been in the shelter for quite some time and wasn’t having any luck getting adopted to a forever home. But unlike other times fostering where Kara knew she couldn’t keep the animal, she fell completely and utterly in love with this poor canine that she knew from previous experience would just continue being foster or stuck in the shelters. You see, this dog had been born with a birth defect resulting in being born with only three legs.  
Due to this, she knew that she needed to put more time into taking care of this dog named Ace and that the very first thing she should do was to tell her girlfriend about it so she wouldn’t get any crazy ideas as to why Kara had to spend so much time at her apartment when she practically lived at the penthouse.  
So, a few days after getting Ace settled and into a routine, Kara asked Cat to come over to her apartment because they needed to talk.  
No on Cat's behalf, she thought that this talk might be another way of Kara letting her go gently, because although Kara had tried her best to keep Cat from worrying about the stability of their relationship while also making sure Ace was getting acquainted, Cat still worried.  
Upon arriving at Kara’s apartment and knocking on the door, a loud bark was heard and then the sound of Kara trying to shush said bark. This made no sense since Kara didn’t have any pets and if she did, Cat thought her girlfriend would have told her beforehand. Her musings were cut short when her girlfriend sheepishly opened the door and invited her in.  
“So we need to talk, or more like I need to admit something.” Kara rushes out, going to push her glasses up, forgetting that she wasn’t wearing them at the moment.  
Cat looked over her girlfriend and noticed that she was holding the leash to a dog that looked very excited, with his tail thumping noisily on the hardwood. She raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend, only to startle a few seconds later when she felt something rub up against her leg and meow up at her.  
“So I may or may not have two pets that I take care of. I swear I was going to tell you soon or when you asked me to officially move in, but I’ve just been so busy trying to get this big guy adjusted to being out of the shelter for good.” Kara said while scratching behind said dogs ears. “Are you mad at me?”  
Cat took a moment to survey the situation, her girlfriend and her dog and her cat, who was sat at her feet just observing the situation.  
With a slight sigh, Cat responded, “No, I’m not mad, just a little surprised that you hadn’t told me about having pets. You know that I don’t have an issue with them, but now that I think about it all, it does explain why you always have pet hair on you.”  
“Well, yeah, I guess I get your point. Would you like to officially meet my fur kids?” Kara asked with a goofy smile and a twinkle in her eyes.  
With a light laugh, Cat agreed and walked over to the couch, the feline following her only to jump up and lay on her lap.  
“So that ball of fluff that seems to have taken a liking to you is Streaky. I’ve had her pretty much since I started using my powers as Supergirl. She’s pretty chill and like super soft and fluffy.” Cat nodded and started petting said feline while Kara went on to introduce the newest member of her household.  
“Now this guy, I actually just adopted him last week. I was originally signed up to just foster him, but the first time I met him I knew that I couldn’t just allow him to continue to wait for a forever home. His name is Ace, he’s a mutt and about three and half years old. He was born with a birth defect that caused one of his front legs to not fully form. But he’s such a good boy and the sweetest dog. Both Streaky and Ace get along so well.” Kara said, having the dog sit down before Cat.  
By this time, Streaky had fallen asleep on Cat's lap purring loudly while Cat stuck her hand out for Ace to sniff and lean into.  
“I do have to admit, they’re almost as adorable as their owner, just almost. But you do know what this means right?” Cat said with a loving smile.  
“What?”  
“You might now have Carter absolutely glued to these animals and willing to help out, but there is now way that I’m getting up in the middle of the night to take Ace out to the bathroom. Good thing the penthouse is on the top floor and has its own little lawn space.”  
Kara just beamed happily and leaned in to kiss her beautiful girlfriend. “So wait, does that mean your asking for me to move in with you guys?”  
“Well yeah, I mean officially since if you haven’t really noticed, most of your stuff is already over there.”


End file.
